monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardcore
Hardcore is a genre of electronic music that incorporates strong synths, percussion and echo effects from Eurodance, and generally uses more euphoric melodies, as well as less harsh-sounding kick drums and sometimes, like in UK Hardcore, syncopated basses. It is one of two genres placed under Monstercat's blanket term, Hard Dance, alongside Hardstyle. Commonly Referenced Subgenres * Carnival: '''Usually has a fast hat pattern, and is combined with heavy Dubstep growls, screeches, and synths as well. The bpm range is slower than most Hardcore genres at between 140-160 bpm. It is typically accompanied by a Hybrid Trap or Brostep drop somewhere inside the song. * '''Eurodance: Often carries a positive, upbeat attitude; the lyrics usually involve issues of love and peace, dancing and partying, or expressing and overcoming difficult emotions. The early to mid-1990s Eurodance vocals were frequently done by a solo vocalist or a mixed rapper-vocalist duet. Sometimes non-rap vocals are used. Almost all Eurodance emphasizes percussion and rhythm. The tempo is typically around 140 beats per minute but may vary from 110 to 150. * Freeform: '''A subgenre of Hardcore which used to be known as Trancecore. It sits within a BPM range of 140-160, and can be boiled down to a hybrid between Trance & Hardcore. * '''Frenchcore: '''A subgenre of Hardcore that employs offbeat basslines, heavy kicks and massive melodies at fast tempos of 190-230 BPM. The genre can be rather light or very heavy and abrasive, making it one of the more diverse genres of Hardcore. * '''Gabber: Characterized by its bass drum sound. Essentially, it comes from taking a normal synthesized bass drum and over-driving it heavily, essentially compressing it further than normal hardcore kicks are. * Happy Hardcore: '''Typified by a very fast tempo (usually around 160–190 BPM) and punchy kicks, often coupled with solo vocals or sentimental lyrics. Its characteristically 4/4 beat happy sound distinguishes it from most other forms of hardcore, which tend to be darker. Happy Hardcore is often written in Major keys. Notable artists include Gammer, Nanobii, and Scooter. * '''Hardcore: '''Typically faster than Hardstyle, ranging from 160 - 190+ BPM. Hardcore songs usually have less distorted and more compressed kicks than Hardstyle, less screechy lead sounds, and more diverse drum patterns using house rhythms in the open hats and hi hats. Notable artists include Angerfist and Darren Styles. * '''Powerstomp: '''A Hybrid genre between Melbourne Bounce and UK Hardcore, generally known for the typical Reverse Bass Hardstyle kick and swing in the bassline, however without distortion and usually at a BPM between 140-170. It is also characterized by a screechy UK Hardcore lead, or a nasal Big Room lead, percussion is distinctly more clear in the mixes due to the syncopation needed to create the groove in the track. Notable artists include Joey Riot, Kurt, and S3rl. * '''Psycore: '''Not to be confused with the Psytrance subgenre of the same name, Psycore (the Hardcore variant) is comprised of UK Hardcore structures & tempos sitting around 160-190 BPM with Psytrance tritonals and beat patterns within the drops. Notable artists include Psykovsky and Highko. * '''UK Hardcore: A characteristically harder style by its thicker, harsher bassline, as well as less of the breakbeat associated with the happy hardcore music of the 1990s, more characteristics of this genre include heavy reverse bass screeches, distorted sirens making up melodies, and more distorted kicks than regular Hardcore. Category:Genres